


Buildings Ain't Crumbling But they Might As Well Be

by thegrimmgrimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Go-Go Dancer Sirius Black, Hand Jobs, M/M, Old fic resurfaced, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Remus Lupin in Leather Pants as God Intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimmgrimm/pseuds/thegrimmgrimm
Summary: Remus Lupin, though a rational man, is not without his urges. And, when his urges draw him to the club downtown, who is he to refuse himself? Especially when he's managed to score these tight leather chaps and loosely cut leather vest so cheaply... In his heavy coat Remus takes a cab down to the club with the intention of getting, a) blind drunk, b) blown at the very least, or c) laid.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Buildings Ain't Crumbling But they Might As Well Be

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic....... seven years ago...? for a dear friend of mine and i thought it was lost to time, but apparently not, so now i get to share it with you all and drag you back into 2013 wolfstar hell along with me.
> 
> I've neatened it up a little but didn't change it horribly much so rip if it's shocking lmao
> 
> title from Move Like U Stole by ZZ Ward It because this fic was almost definitely inspired by my boy Ian Gallagher bc 2013 was also #gallavichtrash days whooops

Remus Lupin, though a rational man, is not without his urges. And, when his urges draw him to the club downtown, who is he to refuse himself? Especially when he's managed to score the loose leather vest and _tight_ leather pants so cheaply. In his heavy coat Remus takes a cab down to the club with the intention of getting, a) blind drunk, b) blown at the very least, or c) laid.

And with the looks he’s getting when he stores his coat, any of the above seem pretty likely. The club, as it were, is his oyster.

Remus moves over to the bar, lets someone buy him a drink, and leans back against it to survey the floor. The best part of this club, Remus decides, has to be the dancers. Not the everyday club going dancers. The go-go dancers, or perhaps it’s just one in particular. 

Not far from where Remus is standing against the bar, up on a raised platform, Remus spots a man who looks close to his age, and oh so close to his type. He has long, dark hair in a mess across his face, and lightly toned muscles beneath flawless, pale skin.

Though, this is not what most draws Remus’s attention. The man in question wears dog ears to match his hair, a bright red vinyl collar with black spikes, matching wrist cuffs, and Remus is sure if he could see his feet, there’s be matching ones around his ankles too. He’s also wearing matching boxer briefs, and nothing else.

Remus wonders how such an ensemble manages to look both so ridiculous and so ridiculously hot at the same time. Finishing his drink, Remus pushes off from the bar and moves over to him.

The man meets Remus's eye as he draws close, smiling wickedly down at him. Remus smirks back and crosses his arms across his chest. "Are you a good boy?" He teases. 

The man's smile widens, "Only when I have to be." He casts a quick glance around, "I'm only up here for another few minutes, I can clock out early." He turns smouldering, heavy lidded grey eyes towards Remus and steps down off the platform. 

He's a little shorter than Remus, his shoulders a little wider, and up close it looks like the dog ears have been moulded out of his hair.

"I'm Sirius." He says, sliding a few fingers across Remus's hipbone. 

"The dog star," Remus says dizzily. "Fitting." 

Sirius huffs out a laugh. "And you are?" He moves his hand up under Remus's vest and along his ribs. 

"Remus." He manages, and grabs at Sirius's hip. Sirius moves in and his mouth is at Remus's throat, all teeth and hot breath. 

"Raised by wolves." Sirius begins. "Fitting." He teases, and Remus can hear the grin in his voice, feel it against his neck. He tries to suppress a moan and only partially succeeds. 

Sirius laughs against his neck, and with both hands on Remus's hips gets them swaying with the loud music of the club.

Soon they're swept up in hot grinding and sliding with hands everywhere. Remus's neck is wet from Sirius's wandering tongue and Sirius's hair is messy from Remus's fingers tangled in it. 

They don't last long on the dance floor. Remus drags Sirius by his collar to the back of the club where they, whilst still not alone, can have a little more privacy. 

As they reach the back wall, Remus finally crashes his lips to Sirius's in a hot, fast, and passionate kiss. Sirius's tongue is everywhere, and he tastes like cigarettes and alcohol, but Remus can’t care less as he pushed them against the wall. 

Sirius whimpers as Remus moves to kiss, suck, and bite at Sirius's throat. One of Sirius's legs comes up to hook around Remus's waist and Remus hoists him up so both wrap around him.

"Stronger-" Sirius breaks off, panting, with a squeeze of his legs around Remus's hips. "-than you look." He manages.

Remus growls into the crook of Sirius's neck which, had Sirius still been standing, would have made him weak at the knees. As it is, Sirius's legs slip around Remus's hips, bringing them even closer together. The heat of Remus’s hard, leather clad cock against Sirius’s own has them both gasping. 

Remus's arms grow rigid at the sensation, but he manages to keep a hold of Sirius's thighs as he groans out, "Bathroom…?”

Sirius nods slightly and allows Remus to lower him down, though the two don't take hands off each other as they pass back through the crowd to the bathroom, with stalls.

They crash into a stall with hands already half down each other’s pants, barely managing to get the door latched before Sirius is on his knees in front of Remus, hands either side of his hips against the lurid green door.

Sirius licks across the leather of Remus's pants and his hands move swiftly to remove them, and along Remus's cock a few times before sliding to cup Remus's arse. 

Remus braces one hand against the stall wall and the other he has in Sirius's hair as his tongue _finally_ wets his dick. Remus squeezes his eyes shut and moans deep and long as Sirius takes his cock in this mouth.

"Jesus," Remus struggles to mutter, one of Sirius's hands gripping his cock as he sucks, grasping and sliding expertly along it.

"I - _Jesus_." Remus extracts his hand from Sirius's hair and throws his arm across his face, trying to breathe evenly and not moan too loudly, and failing at both.

Sirius comes off him with a final suck and grins his wicked smile again up at Remus as he peeks down. Sirius pulls out a condom and lube from presumably a tiny pocket in his tight pants, pressing them into Remus's hands as he nips at his chest and neck before turning around to lean down, press in his ass gently, but firmly back into Remus's crotch. 

Remus rolls on the condom and pulls down Sirius's pants, ready to use the lube when he finds it already occupied. 

"Someone's been a good dog," Remus murmurs, a little in awe, as he tugs gently on the short tail-plug Sirius is wearing. Sirius half-groans a curse and pushes back into Remus's hand. 

Slowly, Remus pulls out the plug, and replaces it with his freshly lubed fingers. Gently he works with his fingers until Sirius is panting and shaking before him. 

Remus bends over to whisper in Sirius's ear. "Tell me what you want, puppy, I can play with you all night." Remus feels Sirius's shuddering breath against his chest. 

"Fuck me." Sirius barely groans. "Fuck me, _please_."

The desperation and need in Sirius's voice are all Remus needs in encouragement. He slowly pushes into Sirius, feeling the tight sensation all around him. Remus waits for Sirius's hitching, "Move, _please,_ " before inching out and back in again until he’s confident in a rhythm. 

One of Sirius's hand drops between his legs to jerk himself off, and Remus's hand reaches around to work alongside it, moving in time with his own thrusts. 

Remus's other hand reaches forward, and he hooks two fingers in Sirius' mouth, making Sirius groans. The sensation has Remus’s thrusts harder, and more erratic. Soon Sirius is gasping with every thrust and Remus is struggling to keep to a pace, they are both so _close_.

Remus takes his fingers out of Sirius's mouth and grips his hips with both hands as he pushes in a few more times, before coming _hard,_ with a cut-off groan. Once his vision clears, he pulls out and carefully replaces Sirius’s tail, turning Sirius over to sit on the edge of the toilet seat. 

With one hand on the plug and the other around Sirius's cock, Remus moves both in tandem, watching Sirius's face as he reaches his own climax. 

Sirius comes loudly and beautifully, spilling into Remus's palm and clenching around the plastic tail with an expression of pure bliss. Remus brings the sticky hand to his mouth and licks his fingers clean, sucking on them longer and more suggestively than is probably necessary. 

Sirius, though his eyes are still a little glazed, pulls Remus forward into a sloppy, hazy kiss, tasting each other on their lips, on their tongues. 

Eventually they part and laugh a little at the dishevelled state of themselves. They clean and neaten themselves up, and leave the stall arm in arm, fully intending to leave the club this way as well.

**Author's Note:**

> this is now, officially, my first and only published smut lmao 😂😂 witcher whom'st?  
> (im sorry but not sorry for neglecting all my other things)


End file.
